My Dark Woods Circus
by HetaliaLoveFreak
Summary: I finally dicided to do this...Which kinda makes me bad...But I tried..So anyway, what happens when 9 boys enter a circus, where there are two female ringleaders, and the actors are deformed? Based off of Vocaloid's Dark Woods Circus. Rated T for Violence and soon language.


**I'm making this...Yes...I know...**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN ALFRED, ARTHUR, MATTHEW, FRANCIS, IVAN, YAO, KIKU, LUDWIG, OR FELICIANO! I DO NOT OWN THE DARK WOODS CIRCUS! I DON'T OWN AIYA. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS HAT WERE NOT LISTED IN THE DISCLAIMER. NOW HAVE A NICE DAY TO YOU SR/MA'AM**

* * *

"Oh, you're here! Oh you're here! Tonight, we will be showing a very sad fate some carry upon us! These people who have been abandoned, restlessly creeping out, their tongues shaking that accidently cry out, the crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds, some can't even carry their own limbs! They smile as they start to dream of their mothers embrace! Oh…those deformities, the deformity, drop by and see him…Drop by again at the Dark Woods Circus…" The Ringleader said at the beginning of the circus. The crowd gave off cheers, but the cast weren't so happy about this. "Now…Look at these three! Two have to have their clothes stitched up to their bodies, or else they will break apart! All three of them have their mouth stitched shut, yet they can still speak! And here, look here, one is a female! The only girl of the three! Oh they are so deformed, there's more to those three that we cannot speak of yet, or else, you might have to join them! Ahahaha!" The ring leader said as three people walked to the center. Just as the Ringleader had described, all three of their mouths were stitched up, but not all the way. The only one that was stitched up all the way was the girl. The girl had dirty blonde hair with a curl that stuck out, but it looked as if she was miserable, she had her clothes stitched way too tightly to her body, and her mouth that was stitched way too tightly up as well as her clothes. Then you had another, who was a guy, he had glasses and his mouth was half stitched up, not as tightly as the girl's, his clothes were also tightly stitched to his body, his blonde hair was drooped down, and he looked HALF as miserable as the girl, and was slightly smiling as he looked at the girl. Then the last one, it was a boy, as the Ringleader had explained. He had dirty blonde hair, just like the girl, and his hair too had a curl sticking out, his hair looked like the shorter version of hers, his mouth was half way stitched just like the other boy.

"Now…The real show begins…" The Ringleader had said, smiling happily, as the three were then forced to sing, or else be beaten. Either way they were still beaten, if they went in key. Only because they don't want to ruin their good voice, so they have to make sing out of key, or else, make them permanently out of key. Then the three had stood in a line. "Now bring them out!" The crowd cheered even more. A male with a stitched mouth and a metal leg and blinded eyes was pushed out onto the stage, he had a green liquid dripping from his mouth. Then a girl with a wolf tail and wolf ears instead of human ears stitched onto her. Another girl walked out, she had a large stitch on her neck and was forced to sing real loudly. She too was blinded, just like the male that was right in front of her. Then she was told to sing a high note. The girl who had the stitched mouth, the only girl out of the three people with the stitched mouth, gasped, seeing as the crowd began to put on ear protectors, and then looked down sadly, wanting this nightmare of a circus to end and for her nightmare to be over, but sadly it's not a nightmare. "Wait…Bring Alabama right next to Jaysune…" The ringleader, who now was a different person, smirked and motioned for Alabama, the girl with the stitched mouth, to go next to Jaysune, the girl with the wolf ears and tail, she also had wolf paws instead of regular hands. Then they brought the girl with the stitched neck right in front of them, and the ring leader, who was a German female with a silver colored hair with black and sea green streaks, pulled into a pony tail, and red demonic eyes, smirked. "Now…Sing the highest note ju can sing…" The guards had then tied their hands behind their back, so they couldn't cover their ears. The others were held in a glass were you couldn't hear what's from the outside. The ringleader then found a couple of chains and had a plan. Now the girl with the stitched neck, who I'll address as Minsk, was about to unleash a high note, a super high note. The other one who had a stitched mouth and stitched onto body clothes, which will be called DC, was trying to get free, he too had heard this shrill note, it was like a you were scratching on a chalk board, but even higher. It's like you were dying on the inside just by hearing that note, it's like being stabbed in the ears, your ears melting away because of the acid thrown at you. The ringleader, who we shall call Jay, smirked, her red eyes did a like glitch motion and she then grabbed DC; an evil smile was plastered on her face. "Why don't you watch this from a high level? It just seems a bit better, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, then giving out a small evil laugh. She then glitched again, almost dropping DC while doing so.

Alabama was frozen in fear; she once had witnessed this happening to two others, but never expected it to happen to her, or even to Jaysune. She wanted to run, but she then saw the other ringleader, also very tall just like Jay, but her hair was a lighter shade of silver, pulled into a long braid, and her eyes was a crystal blue color, but it never glitched like Jay's did. This ringleader, Aiya, had acid out just in case somebody wanted to run away. She turned around to look at the glass, to see the glitch of the other ringleader, who was glitching away, like a maniac. A small whimper came from Jaysune, knowing what was going to happen, her ears were EXTREMLY sensitive, knowing this because she was the last person to hear this shriek of a sound, the sound you don't want your ears to experience. It almost breaks your ear-drums, it can make you deaf. Jaysune hugged Alabama suddenly, knowing what was about to happen. "Help us…please…" Alabama whimpered out to the crowd, nobody in the crowd noticed this but 9 boys, they went to see this place, reason was that they were mysteriously invited. Their names were Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, and Matthew. Alabama gave off a small cry of help, Jaysune gave a soft whimper of discomfort and a frightened whimper also, but only the 9 boys could notice.

Arthur was the one to notice this; he nudged the boy next to him, which was Yao, who noticed soon after. "Did you just see that?" He asked him, Yao nodded, and then replied. "Yes, I did, aru, this is very unusual for this type of stuff. Alfred looked at Alabama and tilted his head. "I think I know that girl…" He said. Canada looked at him, confusingly asking how. He just said he knew her from somewhere, not really giving a real answer. Feliciano looked closely at the two; he wanted to help them get out of this circus. Kiku, sadly, felt that he was the one responsible for all this. Ivan was having a "friendly" chat with Kiku soon after Arthur started to talk to Yao. Then they heard a soft high pitched note, at least it was a soft note to them, to the two down there, they almost went deaf. Soon everything went black for not just the 9 boys, also for Alabama and Jaysune. Then they were soon taken away, all 11 of them.

When the 11, yes 11 if you didn't remember 2 more was added to the blacked out list, had awoken they were either in cages, or were chained up to the wall. Alabama had that stitched smile upon her face, you could tell that she didn't want it to be stitched way to tightly where if she even tries to open her mouth more than a right angle could be, it would hurt her. She looked around to see Jaysune, whose ears twitching in pain, and the other 9 boys, who didn't really look like they did before they blacked out. Arthur, who now had large, black with red splashes, wings, stitched onto his back, and had a horn attached to his head, looking around, noticing the rest and finally getting a good glimpse at Alabama, who was behind a cage like she usually was when a show was over. Alfred was chained up to a wall; it seemed as if his sleeves of his jacket were tied around him. He felt a bit different, and he turned to face Ivan, who was also chained to the wall. Ivan was chained to the wall; his scarf was wrapped around him, his sleeves also wrapped around him, tightly. He didn't know if he felt alright, or different. Yao was wearing a dress, and his legs were as if they were from a goat's legs, he had a goat horn sticking out from the side of his head, and he seemed as if he was blinded, he too was too behind a cage. Feliciano had himself looking around; he was morphed with a cat. He had cat ears instead of human ears, and a cat tail. He mewed, but then stopped, not knowing if he could speak English, or even his own language, Italian. However he tried to speak, luckily, he could still speak. "Ve-Meow, what's happening? Why are we like this? Ve-Meow~" He asked, looking around. He made another mew, which made Jaysune look in the direction in confusion. Ludwig made a small growl, he was fused with more dog than Alfred and Ivan was. Yes he still had his own head, and his own brain, but some D.N.A. was fused into his, making him an even more suspicious person, the same thing was for Kiku, Feliciano looked at him, in confusion and then turned to find Jaysune, who was also in a cage, with twitching ears, still in pain from the high note. Francis had a deer horn attached very tightly against his head, he felt it and then stopped, and he had…deer legs? He had a blindfold on, just like Yao. Then finally you had Matthew, he had a polar bear paws instead of hands, and he was also blind folded. He had marks as if somebody had thrown acid onto his face. He felt light roses against his face, he didn't want to remove them, and he felt as if he did something would show. He saw everyone else from an open part of the blind, and he was the last out of the others to be in a cage. Then he heard these voices from outside the gates, or curtains, then music. Alabama then moved herself to the darkest part of her cage, trying to make it look like she wasn't even there.

"Welcome back to the circus! Oh thank you for coming back! As you all should know, we have 9 new people! Oh we should bring them out right, Aiya?" Jay, the glitched ringleader said, her red eyes glitching again and again as she asked. Aiya nodded. "Bring them out!" Aiya said, and then some guards went into the back, and Alfred and Ivan were carefully removed, then Arthur was soon shoved out along with them. "Here are the first 3! Oh we have 2 Beasts! And maybe an Angel who cannot even fly up, he can only go down, and if he flies up, he will fall straight down!" Jay soon said, grabbing onto Arthur. "We found these poor creatures outside, abandoned, and you know how we are so nice sometimes, right?" The crowd gave off a silence. "But you all do know we are only nice for only so long….Wouldn't you agree Alabama?" She said turning to the cage that was being brought up. There was a girl in the cage, and this girl, was terrified. The girl was Alabama, she gave off whimpers but she had the smile that will forever be on her face, because her mouth was stitched tightly onto her, her clothes were also tightly stitched onto her body. She was terrified not knowing what was going to happen to her. Alfred was being almost chocked by the chain that was holding him back, he had to see who this person was, he thought as if he knew her, but he couldn't. Ivan though, smiled creepily, as if he knew what was going to happen. Jay smiled evilly, and then gave out a laugh. She glitched again and turned to Alabama, who was trembling in fear. "You Guards, put them in that cage with the stitched one, okay?" They nodded and put the two beasts in the cage. Alabama went back to the darkest corner, but couldn't be hidden. Ivan could just sense her, and Alfred didn't do anything much. He looked into the corner and tilted his head. She trembled in fear, not wanting to be hurt as much as she was, or even any worse. Alfred gave off a growl as soon as he saw Ivan, and went up to him quickly. Ivan growled back, and Alabama was just there, shaking in fear. Jay smiled more, seeing this, and then gripped Arthur tighter. "Let's watch this, shall we?" She asked her voice heavy with her German accent. He wanted to say something otherwise, but didn't know what she could do since all she did was be one of the ringleaders, and probably glitched. There was more to her that he didn't know, and that he will learn if she ever breaks down and starts to tell him.

Alabama then felt something brush against her side, and turned only to find Alfred looking at her. "W-Who are you?" She asked, making him confused. '_How can she still speak if her mouth is stitched up?_' He thought and looked at her. He wanted to say who he was, but wasn't too sure of how. But he tried to speak anyways. "A-Alfred F. Jones...Or the p-personation of America," He said, and Alabama looked at him. "Y-You said A-America, right?" She asked in confusion. He nodded. "I haven't s-seen you in f-forever…" She said, and gripped him into a hug, still trembling in fear. He patted her back lightly, he had some urge to do something, but he resisted it, no matter how strong the urge was. She then let go, looking off. "S-Sorry, about that…" She said, thinking that this person was thinking that he maybe never knew her. He looked at her, thinking that he had seen her before, but just couldn't think of where. Then it all of a sudden hit him, the urge got a little stronger. "It's alright…" He said. Alabama then all of a sudden gave off a small whimper, as if she was afraid or something. She felt a painful pierce hit her right shoulder. A small red liquid slowly started to form as she whimpered again, showing her fear and weakness. Ivan then appeared with the same creepy smile on his face.

Jay smirked when she saw this, then she was glad that she saw this darkness. She let go of Arthur, and then she gripped his right wing, touching the red splashes, rubbing the red liquid off of him, smiling like crazy as she glitched again, yanking the right wing tightly. Arthur soon was jerked back, his wings flapped a bit and as he tried to fly up, the gravity felt as if it had gotten heavier on him, and he thumped hard on the ground, bending the right wing, which Jay was still holding onto. He felt something drip down onto his back as the wings unfolded. It was a red liquid, but his black wing were not covered in red splashes no more, it all had dripped down onto his back as Jay held onto the unfolded right wing. She let go and got up, pulling the dark horned angel back up on his feet. She gave off a small growl, "See…As I said, 'an Angel who cannot even fly up, he can only go down, and if he flies up, he will fall straight down!' I meant what I said…Arthur…." She growled as the name was said, the growl was in both an angered and somewhat loving way. "H-How….How do you know my bloody name!?" He asked, frightened to even do anything after that growl. She gave off a laugh, then a stern face. "I know all of your names…Now anyone who disobeys will have 10 laps…That's my rule," She said, as she looked at the cage where Alabama had whimpers and you could see an Ivan and Alfred fighting each other with Alabama in the middle of them both. She then turned to the cage guards, "Bring the Cat and Dogs out," She said as they nodded and brought Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku out.

Feliciano was forced to lay down as Aiya had a bucket of acid near, just in case. Ludwig and Kiku both had a leash on. Feliciano made a small "mew" in fear. Who knew what this ringleader would make him do...

* * *

OMG! I FINALLY DID IT! I LIKE TOTALLY NEED TO GO CELEBRATE! But eh, I was listening to Dark Woods Circus too much...I'll update it soon!


End file.
